This invention pertains generally to devices for cooling the human body and more particularly to a liquid cooled helmet for cooling the head and neck of a wearer.
The invention was made in the course of Contract No. NAS2-6650 with the United States of America as represented by the National Aeronautics and Space Administration.
Heretofore, devices utilizing a circulating liquid have been provided for cooling different parts of the body. One such device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,830,676, issued Aug. 20, 1974 to the assignee herein.
Cooling of the head has been found to be particularily advantageous. For example, through experimentation and testing, it has been found that a considerable degree of comfort is provided to persons in warm environments, such as race car drivers, by cooling the head and neck. In addition, it appears that cooling the head may retard or even prevent the loss of hair heretofore experienced by persons undergoing chemotherapy.